5 YEARS A SLAVE: PHANTOM VERSION
by du911
Summary: Danny phantom is kidnapped and enslaved. TORTURE! MUTILATION! BEATINGS! EXPERIMENTATION! you've been warned... also serves as an example for my "5 Years a Slave" challenge


5 YEARS A SLAVE: PHANTOM VERSION

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

Danny Fenton had never felt higher! And it wasn't just because he was currently soaring through the air! It had only been a week ago since he defeated his older self, saving everyone from that nightmare of a future. And now he got the results back from the test! Straight up C+! best he could hope for! Yep! Things were looking up!

And that's when a little ghost flew by. Danny smirked, target practice!

He quickly zoomed after it right into a nearby alley where it-

NOW! GRAB HIM!

Before danny knew it he felt himself being grabbed and a collar slapped on him that shocked and depowered him back to his human form...but something felt wrong.

GO! QUICKLY! THROUGH THE PORTAL!

Danny looked up in time to see a familiar sight, a ghost portal...and him going through it.

Suddenly he was thrown in to the ground in the ghost zone, before he could even catch his breath though-

QUICK! ONTO THE WAGON! Danny was quickly thrown into a wagon while it was still moving! Where then-

NOW! SEARCH AND CRIPPLE HIM!

And that's when the pain started! They striped him of all his clothes and hair! Then they broke his arms legs and fingers! Then ripped out his tongue!

Only after they tied him down could danny process all this! How could they touch him?! He was human!...was it the collar?

Did you search him shouted the person who seemed to be in charge.

Yep! Shouted one of the minions as he held up all of danny's possessions. This is what we found on him. And I'm pretty sure between private collectors and scrap metal mongers we can rake in-

Forget the chump change! Just searching what's on him isn't enough!

Sir? Queried the henchman.

This brat has bested the ghost world's best and brightest! And after the not-so-small fortune we spent on both that collar and that temporary ghost portal- No we literally can't afford any slip-up's!

The man gave danny the coldest calculating glare-

I WANT A FULL-ON CAVITY SEARCH!

Several of the goons gave danny a very perverse smirk as they put on rubber gloves.

_Please kill me now- _thought danny as he paled.

6 DAYS LATTER

The man that danny soon learned was called black kado, kept the wagon moving non-stop. Forced him to urinate in front of an armed guard, his meals were injected in him(but only after he was tazed unconscious, in case he tried to steal the syringe). And he was still naked! They refused to give him any clothes!

Finally, black kado's twisted face gave a smirk.

Ah, were here we are.

Danny's eye's widened at the sight before him it looked like a ghostly menagerie of ancient rome, greece, egypt, and many other cultures he couldn't identify.

**Behold the glory behold the wonder, What we have made shall not be torn asunder, Such vast achievement stone and papyrus, Beneath the gaze of Mighty Zeus and Osiris, Land of majesty, Where the heavens smile, Jewel of history shining, By the Ghostly Nile**

Danny was speechless of all the wonders he saw before him, especially would appeared to the giant, chained up, carved up manifestations of all the pantheons of the ancient world. Standing guard over the city...

His musings were broken with the sounds of pain. He turned and watched humans, ghosts, and other creatures being chained, beaten, caged, and sold by the hundreds.

Danny didn't even realize he'd been holding his breath as they were approaching the slave market- but boy was he glad to breath out as they kept riding by.

Uh, sir?

Like I said, smirked black kado.

Forget the chump change.

He looked at danny like a butcher would a cow.

Were going for the whole dang brass ring-

**Serve and be silent, You who are chattel, We think of you as little more than cattle, This is your lot now and we advise you, To bow before whatever master buys you. **

SMASH! Kado knocked down the doors of a giant complex where a bunch of rich-looking people appeared to be having an auction.

I say! Shouted the head auctioneer. Guards! Have these ruffians executed!

Whoa! Whoa! Shouted black kado. Easy there, guvnor. We don't want any trouble, were just here to make a last minute entry, that's all. Kado assured.

The head auctioneer sneered, you do realize this auction is only of elite items for the elite?

Not petty baubles from under your sofa cushions.

Oh? inquired black kado with obvious mirth.

I wasn't aware that's what "halfa's were referred to these days.

Said kado with a smirk as he revealed danny.

A h-h-halfa? Stuttered the head auctioneer.

Not just any halfa smiled kado knowingly.

But the conqueror of the ghost king piriaus himself!

The head auctioneer was speechless...

kado meanwhile was slowly walking away.

Still, I can tell when I'm not wanted, I guess I'll just take my business elsewhere...

Wha- No wait! Come back! Shouted the head, before quickly trying to regain his composure.

Er- I mean...I suppose we can squeeze you in-

**Feel the power here, Power has its price, Some can live like gods, Some must sacrifice... Through the centuries many backs have bent, Many dreams are built, Many lives are spent!**

Do I hear 5,000 grand!?

5,000 grand!

6,000 grand!

10,000 grand!

10,000 grand and 1 cent!

The very dazed danny fought desperately to keep the pain from his still broken appendages to make him fall unconscious, as he watched in amazement as the bid on him grew ever higher.

Right, I have 600, 000, 000 grand!

Do I hear 700!?

650!

Right! I have 650,000,000!

650! going once!

Going twice!

SOL-

1,000,000,000 grand said one voice flatly.

Everyone turned to the newcomer, and a stunned silence followed.

As I live and breath...said kado in awe as he put his hat over his heart.

Lord Romulus himself.

Remembering himself, the head regained his composure

Right, I have...lord Romulus's bid.

Going once!

Going twice!

SOLD!

Danny watched helplessly as he was handed over to romulus

Pleasure doing business with you my lord, said kado with a smile.

Which was the last thing he heard, as danny finally lost the fight with his pain and knew no more...

****

**Look and be humbled, learn what your place is, Roman slave no matter what your race is, This is your future your life suspended, And everything you knew before has ended. **

When danny awoke he found himself chained to a chair. Surrounding him were legions of guards armed to teeth, Romulus, and a bit of quill and paper.

Tell me, my boy. Are you in pain? Not knowing what else to do, danny nodded.

I see...would you like to be healed? He nodded. And your collar off? He nodded again.

And to be clothed? He nodded once more.

Romulus also nodded, and I want to do that too. And I will...as soon as you sign this contract.

_Delirious_ and eager for the pain to end, danny quickly signed the contract.

The instant he signed it, he felt recharged! As energy surged through him he felt his bones mend, his pain leave, and his power return.

Ha! shouted danny in triumph. Ready and willing to let loose days of pent up hostility.

Biggest mistake of your life! He shouted as he prepared his ghostly wail-

Only to suddenly feel hopelessly ill.

Wha- squeaked danny.

Romulus chuckled. Boy, didn't your momma teach to look before you leap?

He shoved the contract in danny's face.

In the past couple of days you've been out, a dream team of all-star, high-priced lawyers has been putting together this little beauty. Snipping off every loophole, sealing up any possible escape clause. It is now physically, ethically, mentally, spiritually, morally, magically, academically, legally impossible for you to escape my control. You will not be able to do anything against me directly or indirectly. Through action or inaction. Any attempt to rescue you, you will be forced to tell me about it and sabotage it.

And thanks to a special charm called "fidelous", that was attached to the contract. Aside from the people in this room and a select few outside it. No one remembers you exist.

Danny paled, no. he squeaked.

Romulus nodded. I'm afraid so, your family, your friends, your enemies...why if they were to waltz in here right now they wouldn't be able to see you, hear, touch, smell you, taste you. Or even percieve your existence!

Romulus gave a dismissive wave, and the guards hoisted him away.

**You are Roman now, We have all control, From your every step, To your very soul **

Try as he might, danny couldn't even think of rebelling without becoming deathly ill.

Finally, the guards dragged him to his room and tossed him in.

Report to the barracks at dawn, said the legionnaire stiffly.

Lord Romulus will explain your fate more then.

And they left, locking the door behind them

It was only then, that what had just happened began to sink in.

And so danny Phantom went into a fetal position and wept

**AN: This is an example of my "5 years a slave" challenge. Look at my profile and resource page to learn more about this and other challenges.**

**P.S. could someone contact the deviant artist Markmak or show me how to contact him? I'd like to talk to him, but the computer won't let me comment on deviantart.**

**Also I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Also please review...I get so lonely.**


End file.
